


looking like you (fell in love tonight)

by zouisclimax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, So fluffy it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisclimax/pseuds/zouisclimax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t easy. </p>
<p>In fact, Harry’s willing to bet it was like the hardest thing, ever. </p>
<p>It was long, long nights filled with screaming and crying, both from Harry and Louis. Oh, and Alexia, too. It was trying to feed her while studying for Chemistry and trying to change her between reading chapters for Pathophysiology as well as for his other bullshit classes that had nothing to do with what he wanted to do with his future. </p>
<p>[a short, cute little epilogue to my boarding school AU bc literally all the comments asked for one]</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking like you (fell in love tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> warning: i know nothing about doctors or med school or how long it is before you have your own practice/clinic; all of this was based off the one time i job shadowed my mom’s boss’s husband at his own clinic, i don’t care if this is really accurate or plausible, lol 
> 
> with that being said, enjoy reading!
> 
> and obviously, again, thanks to Lizzie! She's the real babe for reading my fluff over doing her actual job. too damn sweet. 
> 
> title from Halsey's 'Is There Somewhere' again bc i'm cheesy af. when did this happen to me.

“Okay, so I don’t want to be unprofessional…” Travis says after they’re out the door. Harry pulls off his left glove, balling it in his right hand before pulling that glove off, too. He tosses them in the trash and reaches for the hand sanitizer. 

“But?” Harry asks. 

“Dr. Tomlinson… that was the largest penis I have ever seen. Like, did you see that?! That was real! That has to be a joke!” 

Harry snorts and rubs his hands together. “It was pretty big, wasn’t it?” 

“Huge!” Travis laughs, reaching for the man’s, Mr. Gordon's, chart. “Like, wow. I can only imagine how much he must have gotten around when he was in his prime. God, his lucky wife. Dr. Tomlinson, I’m not even into penises and I’m jealous.” 

Harry laughs again, shaking his head. They really, really should not be speaking of patients like this, but Travis is right, Mr. Gordon does have a remarkably large penis. 

“All right, all right. That’s enough.” 

“I just-” 

“I know.” Harry laughs. “You’re captivated by the penis. I get it. But, it’s time to move on. I need you to get him prepped for the biopsy. I want to start it by 4. I’d like to be out of here by 5. Go see if you can find Janet to help.” 

“Yes, sir.” Travis smiles, closing the chart and scampering off. Harry huffs and shaking his hair from his eyes. He makes his way to his office, stopping to check the on the patient in Room 4 along the way. He chats with Mr. Samuels for longer than he plans, the man is in an excellent mood, which Harry understands, it’s probably incredible to finally get a catheter removed after a month, but finally makes it, shutting the door behind him and collapsing on his couch. 

He’s had an extremely busy day at his clinic. Yes, his own clinic. Harry’s only 32 years old and he already how his own bloody urology clinic. And it’s doing well. Extremely well. Harry can’t believe his luck. 

He rubs at his eyes and yawns. He wonders if he has time for a nap. Probably not, it’s already almost 3:30. He sighs and fishes into his pocket, pulling out his phone. 

He’s not shocked, or worried, when he sees he has ten messages from Louis and three missed calls. It’s the usual amount. He doesn’t bother reading them, goes to Louis’ contact and presses ‘call’. 

“Harold!” Louis answers after only two rings. “We have a problem.” 

“Hi, babe. An actual problem or a just something that Louis deems a problem?” Harry sighs. 

“What does that mean?” Louis scoffs. Harry can hear something clink and he’s assuming Louis’ in the kitchen. He hopes he is actually putting the dishes away for once. That would be lovely. 

“Nothing, never mind.” Harry back tracks quickly. Harry’s too tired for this right now. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s about your child.” 

“Which one?” 

“The eldest.” Louis sighs. “You won’t believe this.” 

“I’m on the edge of my seat.” 

“You are extraordinarily sassy today.” 

Harry yawns into the phone, a hand rubbing over his belly. He isn’t for sure, yet, but thinks baby number four might be in there. He needs to buy some tests, or run his own blood work. “I’m tired.” 

“Must be, love.” Louis snips. “But, back to the point, Harry, this very, very important point.” 

“Mhkay, what’s up?” 

“She wants to go to a pool party.” 

“A pool party?” Harry asks. This is definitely a Louis deemed problem. 

“Yes, a pool party, Harry! A pool party!” 

“Um, I don’t understand, Louis? What’s the big deal?” 

“What’s the big deal, what’s the big deal, he asks! The big deal is, Harry, that it’s a pool party! Do you know who will be at this pool party?” 

“Um, her friends, I’m guessing?”

“Yes, her friends. Her friends of both genders. That means boys, Harry, boys. Boys will be there.” 

“She goes to school with boys, I don’t get what you are saying?” 

“Yes, but at school she is fully dressed in that nice, modest uniform.” And oh. Okay, Harry gets it now.

“Loui-”

“No, I mean, you’ve seen her suit, Haz! It’s basically dental floss!” 

“No, it isn’t. I wouldn’t let her buy such an item, you wouldn’t let her buy such an item!” 

“Whatever, Harry. It’s a small bikini! Bikini! So much of her is on display. So much skin! And boys will be there and boys will see her like that! Pubescent boys! We were 14 once, we know what they will be thinking.” 

“Um, no I actually don’t. I wasn’t really paying attention to the girls.” 

“Harold!” Louis practically screeches and Harry can’t help but giggle. “God! I’ll know what they will be thinking. And it wouldn’t be pure. It won’t be appropriate. I don’t want her going.” 

“Louis.” Harry sighs. He gets it, okay, he does. He doesn’t want boys looking at his daughter like that either. He wants her to still be 5 and innocent, still think boys are icky and have cooties. But, he knows that’s pointless. She isn’t 5. She’s 14. She’s grown up, she’s a ‘woman’ for Christ’s sake. They can’t just hold her back, lock her up in her room and never let her do anything. She’d hate them. 

“Come on now, babe.” 

“I’m serious, Harry. I don’t want her to go.” 

Harry’s about to respond when there’s a knock on his door. “Come in.” 

Janet sticks her head in a moment later. “Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Tomlinson, but Mr. Gordon’s fully prepped and ready to go.” 

“Oh, fantastic. I’ll be out in a moment.” 

She smiles and nods, leaving the room. Harry turns his attention back to Louis. 

“Sorry, Lou. I have to go, I’ve a prostate biopsy.” 

“Oh, ew. Poor guy.” Louis gags. Harry rolls his eyes, letting out a giggle. 

“Yes, yes. Poor Mr. Gordon. But, um, we’ll talk about this more when I get home, okay? This is the last thing I have to do.”

“We don’t need to talk about it more, she’s not going.” 

“Lou.” 

“Ugh, okay, fine. I’ll see you when you get home.” 

“Love you.” 

“Right back at you, popstar.” 

\--

“I’m home!” Harry shouts, throwing his keys into the bowl and kicking off his shoes. It only takes a second before he hears little feet. 

“Papa!” 

Harry kneels down and open his arms wide. “Parker!” 

The five year old giggles and leaps into his arms, nuzzling his face into his neck. Harry stands, keeping an arm under Parker’s bum. 

“Hi.” He chirps. 

“Hi, buddy.” Harry laughs, making his way down the hall. “How was your day?” 

“Great!” Parker exclaims. Harry laughs again and kisses his cheek. They reach the kitchen and Parker wriggles in his grasp. Harry lets him down and watches as he races to climb onto the stool next to the one occupied by his brother. 

“Hello, Avery.” Harry smiles, coming up behind him and kissing his head. “What you working on?” 

“Math.” Louis answers, coming into the room. “He can’t play until he finishes, so he is very focused.” 

“Very.” Avery nods. “Long division is stupid.” 

Louis laughs. “Math isn’t my favorite either, but you have to do it.” 

“I know.” Avery whines, kicking his feet against the wood of the island. Louis laughs and comes over to Harry, wrapping his arms around him. “Hi, love. Missed you.” 

“Missed you, too.” Harry grins, leaning down and kissing Louis softly. “What’s for dinner? It smells amazing.” 

“Chicken.” Louis answers, kissing him again. “How was your day?” 

“Pretty busy.” Harry answers. He yawns after. “‘m tired. Yours?”

“Can see that, darling. And well, no one cried, so, I’m counting it as a good day.” Louis laughs. He teaches first grade at their kids’ grade school, which is great as well as incredibly convenient. Harry nods and yawns again. “Why don’t you go lie down? 

“I think I might.” Harry answers. “Where’s Lex?” 

“In her room.” Louis says, pulling away to go check on a pot on the stove. “Think she’s mad at me.” 

“Huh, I wonder why.” Harry comments. Louis glares at him. 

“Not now.” Louis sighs. “We’ll talk about it after dinner. Go lie down.” 

“Okay.” Harry agrees. “Come on, Park, wanna lie down with Papa?” 

“Yes!” Parker squeals, jumping off the stool and rushing to Harry again. “I love Daddy and Papa’s bed. It’s big!” 

“I know you do, bud, come on.” 

“Bye, Daddy, bye Avey.” Parker waves as they leave the room. 

“You are too cute.” 

“I know, Papa.” 

\--

Harry knows Alexia must really be mad when he calls her to dinner. She refuses to come down at first, screaming she isn’t hungry. Harry looks at Louis, but he just folds his arms and stares right back. 

Harry rolls his eyes and heads up the stairs and to her room. He knocks on the door before opening it. She’s lying on her bed, Louis’ old MacBook Pro on her stomach, one headphone in and a scowl on her face. 

“Lexi.” 

“I’m not hungry.” She mumbles. 

“I don’t believe that. Dad said you didn’t have a snack after school. I know you must be hungry.” 

“I’m not.” She spits. 

“Lex, I know you are mad, but come on. You still need to eat dinner. Don’t take Dad’s answer as the final one. We’re going to talk about it after dinner, okay?” 

She perks up at that. “So I might be able to go!?” 

“Possibly.” Harry answers. She squeals and shuts the computer, leaping off the bed and hugging Harry tight. 

“Thank you, Papa!” 

“Hey, we still need to talk. I can’t say I’ll one hundred percent convince your father.” 

“Yeah, but he can’t say no to you!” She beams. Harry can’t help but smile back. That’s pretty true, but. 

“I can’t say no to him either.” 

Her face falls and she huffs. “You guys are gross.” 

Harry laughs and wraps an arm around her. “Come on. Dinner’s chicken, your favorite.” 

\--

“No.” Louis says firmly. His arms are crossed and his sitting across from Harry pouting like their five year old. 

“Louis, babe. Come on.” Harry sighs. “She’s my baby, too. I want more than anything for her to be a little girl again. Her to hate boys and not look, so, well, grown up, but, we can’t turn back time. She’s 14. She’s in high school. She wants to hang out with her friends and go to parties. She wants to hang out with boys. We can’t stop her and like, hold her back. It’s just a pool party, Louis. She’s not, like, asking to go on birth control.” 

“Fuck, don’t say that, Haz.” Louis gasps. “That’ll be the day I die.” 

“Same.” Harry laughs. 

“Even if it is for like, acne. I’ll die.” 

“I know, same.” Harry laughs. 

Louis leans back against the couch. Harry gets up, moving around the coffee table to straddle Louis. Louis’ hands automatically go to his hips, thumbs slipping underneath his shirt to rub at his skin. 

“I don’t like that she is growing up.” Louis whispers, dropping his head to rest on Harry’s collarbone. Harry moves his hand to play with the soft hairs at the back of Louis’ neck. 

“I don’t either.” Harry admits, kissing his head.

Louis sighs before pulling his head back, turning to look over his shoulder. “Okay.” He shouts. “You can go. You’re bloody welcome!” 

Alexia screeches from her place sitting on the stairs, running in and smashing into Harry and Louis. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much! Ahh! I have to go tell Lucy!” 

“Yes, obviously, best friend must know immediately.”

“I’m too happy to be annoyed by your sarcasm!” Alexia shouts, running from the room. 

“You made her very, very happy.” Harry says, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Louis’. 

“Yeah, she’s lucky you can talk me into anything.” 

Harry giggles and kisses him. “Hey, I know you’re sad our little girl is so grown up, but you have two little boys to still baby for a few more years.” 

“I know, I know.” Louis nods. “Thank god for that.” 

“And uh, possibly another?” Harry says cautiously. He tries to keep his face as neutral as possible, but it’s threatening to split in two. 

“You’re kidding!” Louis’ eyes are bright, his own lips quirking up. 

“I don’t know for sure yet, but uh, yeah, maybe.” 

“H!” Louis coos, pulling him even closer and kissing him hard. His hand creeps fully up Harry’s shirt to settle on his belly. “Oh my god!” 

“I know.” Harry laughs. “I want to know now. I really, really hope I am. I want another girl.” 

“Oh, god. Same. Fuck.” Louis kisses him quick and then shoves at his shoulder. “Get off me, I’m going to buy you a test right now. Get off!” 

“Right now?!” 

“Right now, Tomlinson! Right now!”

\--

It wasn’t easy. 

In fact, Harry’s willing to bet it was like the hardest thing, ever. 

It was long, long nights filled with screaming and crying, both from Harry and Louis. Oh, and Alexia, too. It was trying to feed her while studying for Chemistry and trying to change her between reading chapters for Pathophysiology as well as for his other bullshit classes that had nothing to do with what he wanted to do with his future. 

It was nice having Louis majoring in elementary education, though. He was able to watch Alexia while Harry was at his late labs or with his study groups. 

But, it was hard. It took everything Harry and Louis had. It was filled with blood, sweat, and tears, but they did it. They raised her and made it through University. They did it. They both graduated Yale, Harry with high honors near the top of their class, and Louis, well, Louis passed. 

They celebrated by getting married at the courthouse after graduation (they both didn’t want to plan a huge wedding, instead decided on a quick ceremony and massive party at Louis’ mums’ afterwards) and trying for another baby while Jay watched Alexia. 

Avery Edward was born the November of Harry’s first year of med school. 

That was even harder and to be honest, Harry regretted it a little bit. Not Avery himself, but the fact that he let Louis talk him into having another baby before he finished med school (oh, who is he kidding, Harry wanted another baby just as much). 

Harry felt absolutely awful. Louis did so much of the work and Harry felt like he did jack shit. He was off at class or clinical while Louis was stuck working and taking care of their newborn and five year old. 

Louis called him silly every time he raised these concerns, every time he sobbed at Louis about how awful of a husband and father he was. Louis would hold him tight and kiss him soundly, telling him he wasn’t awful, he was wonderful. He was chasing his dream, working towards a profession that would provide so much for his family. 

It’s no surprise that four years later when Harry graduated med school, they tried for yet another baby. 

Parker James was born 2 weeks before Louis’ birthday and 2 months before Harry opened his clinic’s door. 

Harry’s unbelievably proud of his family and everything he and Louis have done. They’ve worked so hard and raised such great, beautiful children. 

He’s really excited about this pregnancy, or, well, possible pregnancy. God, he hopes he’s pregnant so bad. It’ll just be so nice to finally, truly enjoy being pregnant. He won’t have to worry about any exams, or labs, or clinical hours. 

He’ll just get to work his normal hours and enjoy every minute of it. 

He can’t wait. 

\--

“Ugh, finally!” Harry pounces on Louis as soon as he is through the door. 

“I bought 3, you know, just to be sure!” Louis pants, hand over his chest as he tries to catch his breath. 

Harry just snatches the bag from him and runs up the stairs. He feels Louis hot on his heels. As soon as they reach the top, they quiet down. It’s past nine o’clock, so Parker is sleeping and Avery’s in bed, soon to be sleeping, so they need to be quiet. 

Louis presses a finger to his lips as they slink past their doors. Harry has to bite his lip to hold back his giggles. He’s just so excited all the sudden. He feels all bubbly and giddy. 

He already has to pee because he started guzzling water the second Louis left. Harry knows how his urinary system works. He’s a fucking urologist after all. 

He pulls out the box, tearing it open and dumping the three sticks on the counter. He rips one open with his teeth and unzips his pants. 

“Can you not watch me pee? You know I hate it.” Harry whines, shoving his pants down and getting his dick out. 

Harry can practically hear Louis roll his eyes as he comes up behind him, hooking his chin over his shoulder and kissing his cheek.   
“I literally eat your arse, but I can’t watch you pee on a pregnancy stick. Fine, I’ll turn around. Just know I can still hear you.” 

“Shut up.” Harry whines. Louis laughs and turns around, his back pressing against Harry’s. 

Harry does his business, stopping his stream half way so he can switch sticks. 

“Nice bladder control, Haz.”

“Fuck off.” 

Louis cracks up and Harry caps the two sticks, placing them in the sink. He can’t pee again so the third stick will have to wait. Or, hopefully go unused and saved for next time. God, Harry wants so many babies.

“Set a timer, please.” Harry says as he flushes and goes to wash his hands. 

“How many minutes?” 

“3.” Harry wipes his hands off just as Louis sets his phone off and he suddenly can’t help himself, jumping at Louis, cupping his face, and kissing him deep. 

After all these years together, Harry has never gotten tired of kissing Louis. It’s still as captivating as the first time. His lips are still Harry’s favorite things. Sometimes he wishes he could crawl inside Louis’ mouth and bloody live there. He’s that obsessed with it. 

He loses track of time kissing Louis, letting himself get lost in him. It’s nice taking pregnancy tests and feeling excitement instead of dread. He’s antsy to see the results and this time he’s hoping for positive ones. 

“Haz, the timer.” Louis breathes, pushing him away. And fuck, Harry didn’t even hear it. 

“Oh my god.” He spins around in Louis’ arms and pulls them both to the sink. 

“What’s it say?” Louis’ voice is in his ear and Harry’s hand are shaking as he picks up the stick. He squeals when he sees it. 

“I was right! Louis, I was right. We’re having another baby!” 

Louis bites at his shoulder to muffle his own scream before spinning Harry around and kissing him. When he pulls away he wipes at the tears on Harry’s cheeks that Harry didn’t even know were there. 

“Four kids, H. Four.” He beams. 

“Hey, maybe it’ll be twins.” 

“Let’s shoot for triplets.” Louis grins, nipping at his nose. 

“Okay, I don’t want to totally destroy my body.” 

“You’d love it and you know it.” 

Well. Harry has no retort. 

Louis drops to his knees up and pushes up his shirt, pressing tiny kisses all over Harry’s belly and whispering how he can’t wait to meet them and that they have the prettiest, best Papa in the world. 

Harry rests his chin in his hand and watches him, wiping his face with his free hand. He can’t believe it. He can’t believe this is his life. That one night with Louis Tomlinson in high school led to this. Led to them falling in love, graduating school, having a beautiful daughter, graduating school again, having a gorgeous son, Harry graduating more school, and them having another perfect son. It’s surreal that they are here and that they are expanding their family yet again. 

Harry’s so in love with his life. He has the most perfect husband and the most perfect children. 

He’s so glad Louis found him that night on the dock. He’s the best thing that ever happened to him. Harry wouldn’t change a bloody thing about his life, not a single, bloody thing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for reading, i hope you enjoyed! sorry it wasn't much. I wrote it all while watching the women's world cup game. FUCK YEAH USA! lol 
> 
> also the first time i wrote something without smut, i can't believe it, i'm sorry. lol 
> 
> tumblr's under the same name, feel free to stop on by.


End file.
